


Pariah

by Jennifandom13



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennifandom13/pseuds/Jennifandom13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When my fiance left me a few years ago, all our mutual friends sided with him at the time. This is how I felt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pariah

somehow after all the lying,  
you still have me here crying  
the pain in my heart  
has received a fresh start  
the wound now not from an end  
but from the absolute lack of friends  
everywhere I once turned  
I now find nothing but bridges burned  
the tears that slide down my cheek  
only serve to remind me that I am weak  
I let out my pain  
yet it is only for your gain  
you can make what hurts me  
and how that must fill you will glee  
all I know has since taken flight  
so here I'm left in a dreadful plight  
will no one remember me any longer,  
as the pain grows stronger and stronger?  
I am utterly alone  
and my fate is unknown  
all I can see  
is the blackness surrounding me.


End file.
